


Reversed

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Let me tell you how much you're worth," Lio began, voice low. Neymar shook his head but Lio shushed him. "You're worth anything you want from me."</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Direct continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6837172/chapters/15606547">this</a>, from Lio's perspective.
            </blockquote>





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone i just want to post a little self-plug
> 
> [please consider commissioning me](http://nxymxrjr.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions)
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)

They were both quiet in the bath, Neymar leaning back against Lio's chest in the hot water. Neither of them had anything to say yet, but every so often Lio pressed his lips to the back of Neymar's head or stroked along his thigh or otherwise tried to calm him down. Even though Neymar wasn't as teary as he was before they ate, his eyes were still red and his mouth was turned down in a perpetual frown.

"Let me tell you how much you're worth," Lio began, voice low. Neymar shook his head but Lio shushed him. "You're worth anything you want from me."

"Stop, Lio," Neymar finally said, bringing his knees up so he could hide his face. That just left Lio all of his back to stroke gently, running warm hands up and down his spine, up through his hair and behind his ears. Neymar shuddered, folding his arms around his knees.

Since Neymar didn't safeword out, Lio just waited a beat, and then said, "I know I'm supposed to be in control of these things, but in reality it's all you." Neymar started to shake his head again. "I'll do anything you want, you just have to ask."

There was no response.

Lio wrapped his arms around Neymar's waist and pressed them chest-to-back again. Neymar obediently tilted his head back so it was resting on Lio's shoulder. "You're so good to me, Ney. You do everything I order you to. You never disobey."

Neymar's breath hitched. "I want you to be honest with me," he responded, swallowing harshly. "I want you to tell me how worthless I am."

"I won't, because it's not true," Lio said simply. The water in the bath was cooling down, so he stroked his hands over Neymar's arms and up to his shoulders, tilting him forward enough that Lio could move from behind him. Before reaching for a towel, he leaned down, brushing a kiss over Neymar's forehead.

Lio only dried himself perfunctorily, and then coaxed Neymar to standing. He wrapped the large towel around the Brazilian, shuffling it lightly until Neymar half smiled and pushed him away. Then Lio wrapped it around his shoulders, tucking it close, and turned him back toward the bedroom.

There was an unspoken order there. For all Neymar thought he was bad or unworthy, he knew Lio so well he could follow orders Lio hadn't even voiced.

The hotel suite was small enough that Lio could still hear Neymar moving around, climbing onto the bed and shifting their breakfast trays back to the cart they arrived on. Lio drained the tub, pulled on the same pajama pants he was wearing before, and followed Neymar to the bed.

"I won't argue anymore," Neymar said, the towel pooled around his waist and hips as he sat back against the headboard, surrounded by pillows. He looked so different from the version of himself that kneeled at Lio's feet. "I'm sorry."

This was the opposite of what Lio wanted. "Don't apologize." Lio sat on the edge of the bed, reaching one hand out to wrap around Neymar's ankle. It seemed so fragile under his fingers but Lio knew first hand just how deceptive Neymar's delicate features were.

Lio tried not to sigh, lest Neymar think it was a comment on him. "I want you to argue with me. I want you to tell me your opinions, _but_ I also want you to believe me when I say that you're worth _everything_."

Neymar looked Lio in the eyes for a long time. Eventually he glanced down at Lio's hand, and then patted the bed beside him. "Let's go back to sleep," he said. Lio didn't protest; he knew what Neymar looked like when he was really considering what Lio had to say, and he knew when to stop pushing.

It took until Lio had pulled Neymar to his chest, resting his chin on top of the younger man's head, that Neymar sighed against his throat and nodded. "I'm worth something. At least, to you."


End file.
